


Heat like a Furnace

by rem_de_firinn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rem_de_firinn/pseuds/rem_de_firinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to make a story with Fili and a girl dwarf, so Keta came up.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a story with Fili and a girl dwarf, so Keta came up.

Thorin was unrelenting with the walking pace. It had only been three days since they lost the ponies, and everyone's feet were aware. Ori all but faceplanted into the ground and Thorin finally realized they should stop for the night.

After their meager meal of stewed dandelion greens, Thorin had Fili and Kili take watch for the first part of the night. They sat next to each other, Kili checking the string of his bow and Fili sharpening his knifes. Fili leaned back against a tree until he heard whimpering. Keta was laying down next to them, trying to sleep. She was cocooned in her thin wool blanket. Her knees almost touched her chest and her arms were tucked into her in an attempt to stay warm. An attempt that quickly failed as a huge gust of wind rolled through the camp, making her curl into herself more.

Fili watched as she shifted. He quietly moved to shrug off his traveling coat and sat on his knees. Keta felt something fall on her entire body with a thud and she quickly napped her head up to meet Fili's sapphire gaze hovering over her. He stilled for a moment and then continued to fix his coat over her. He pulled the fur lining up to her cheek, and tickled her unintentionally. When she looked back up, Fili smiled sweetly at her and rubbed her cheek with the back of his fingers. His hands were like fire, warm and comforting. Keta smiled back and turned her face into the palm of Fili's hand. As he sat back against the tree once more the chill set into her face again. She pulled the lining of the coat up to her nose and started dosing off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kili looked up to the moon high in the sky. He elbowed Fili to get his attention. Fili had his eyes fixed on Keta, watching and waiting in case she started shaking again. Fili turned his gaze to his brother. "It's time to wake Bofur for watch." Kili said motioning to the sleeping dwarf. They stood and walked over mounds of sleeping dwarfs so find Bofur.

After waking him, Bofur found a flat rock to sit on and produced a pipe and tabacco. Fili and Kili walked back to their last spot and all but collapsed into a sleeping heap. Fili moved to his left side and watched the top of Keta's head until he was pulled into a deep, dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Keta woke up, she could see that it was still dark. At lease a couple more hours till daybreak. she lifted her head to see Fili fast asleep, one arm on his hip and other laying haphazardly on the ground.

She sat up slowly, stretching slightly. Keta took Fili's traveling coat and slipped her arm through the holes on either side and crawled on all fours over to him. She laid next to him. She put her head on his large bicep. Her face was almost instantly warm and she rubbed her cheek and nose into his arm. Suddenly, something heavy was draped on her hip and began pulling her in. Keta's head flicked down to see what happened.

In his sleep, Fili flung his arm over her and began pulling her to his front. When her stomache and chest pressed to his, Fili's warm began to seep in. He was incredibly warm, like a golden hair furnace. Keta almost melted on his chest and nuzzled the hair that peeked out of the top of his tunic. They both settled and fell back asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The company had an early start in the morning. Kili walked over to his brother and Keta, still fast asleep in a bundle. He juggled three bowls of soggy porridge and a couple peices of sausage as he sat. He nudged Fili gently and he woke slowly. When his eyes can into focus and looked over to Keta's blanket to find it laying there with no Keta. His gaze flickered down to the top of Keta head, her face pressed into his chest. He hadn't realized he had been holding her.

He moved his hand to brush some hair out of her face and behind her ear when he hear a snicker behind him. He turned slightly to find his brother sitting there, watching him with three bowls of food. Kili just smiled and look back down at his food and resumed eating. When Fili turned back to Keta, she was begining to wake.

She rubbed her face into Fili tunic and looked up to find Fili staring at her. She blushed a deep red and turned her head down to avert his gaze. He tilted her head back up and just smiled. His eyes seem to speak words he just couldn't seem to say. Fili hugged her closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. Keta once again melted onto his chest, his warmth seeming to be everywhere at once.

"Kili brought breakfast." Fili said as he let her sit up. Keta faced the company and stretched her back fully, bringing her arm up to stretch above her head. Fili watch as her back arched and settled back down as she turned to give him a smile. As he sat up next to her, he handed her a bowl and started digging into his soggy breakfast.

The company ate and packed quickly. Thorin wanted to be on the road as soon as possible. Fili and Keta walked side by side and hand in hand, praying for some kind of town with an inn so they can all relax and rest in a real bed. But for now, they would have to deal with a hard ground and each other to keep warm.


	2. Chapter 2

After running from orcs, the entire company was close to collapsing. They made it to Rivendell in one peice, more or less. Soon after their meatless meal, most of the company returned to their assigned rooms. Fili was to stay in a room with Kili and Keta, being the only female dwarf, was to room by herself.

As Keta pushed the large wooden door closed, she scanned the room. To her left was a large fire place with a roaring flame. There was a second door to the right of the fire place that lead to a private bath. The elves had taken it upon themselves to give her this room for that purpose. This way she wouldn't need to wait to clean up. In the middle of the back wall, directly across from the door, was a large bed (well, large by dwarvish standards). At the head of the bed, there were tons of soft, fuffy pillows and a thick duvet covered and cascaded over the ends of the bed. On either sides of the bed were small tables with twin candles to help light the room. In the right corner of the room stood a set of chairs and a table. The wall were decorated with tapestrys depicting epic battles and legends in the elven history.

Keta made herself avoid the soft bed and head straight for the baths. As she opened the door, steam poured out and the heat hit her like a wall. She slipped pass the door, leaving it open, and made her way to the small tray next to the tub, covered in different sized bottles of oils and lotions. She examined each before she found a scent that caught her attention. It was musky and woodsy, like pine, like Fili. Keta poured a liberal amount into the tub and watched as it came out in a thin line and swirled under the water.

Keta turned to find a large table with combs and brushes laid out for her use. She sat on a stood and began unwinding the braids in her hair, two on either side of her head, all coming back to meet at the back of her head, with the rest of her hair laying underneath the four braids. Her hair stopped at the small of her back, long, sleek, and a deep brown. Picking up a heavy silver brush with thick bristles and set to work untangling her brown tresses.

Keta set the brush back on the table and turn around the still steaming tub. The oil had had time to set in and the whole room smelled of Fili. To Keta, this was comforting. She shruged out of her traveling clothes and slipped into the warm water. An obscene moan left her as she let herself sink down until the water covered her shoulder. She tilted her head back to wet the rest of her hair, running her fingers though it so no new tangles formed. Keta relaxed for a while until she had to face the fact that she had to wash herself. A large block of soap laid on the tray with the bottles. She dipped it under the water to wet it and began to form a lather. She made quick work of her body, making sure to wash everywhere, then began work on her hair. She worked the soap lather through her brown tresses and loosened all the dirt and grease that had been building up for days.

She quickly dunked herself under the water and ran her fingers through her hair to get rid of the dirt and filth from her scalp. Keta slid up the back of the tub and rested, catching her breath. As she stood in the murky water, she scanned the room for something to dry herself. In a large stack there were large, thick, fluffy towels on a side table by the door. Keta wrapped herself in one to escape the cold night air coming though the open windows.

Grabing one of the brushes and a couple more towels, Keta set up and small seat directly in front of the fire place and began brushing her hair to avoid new tangles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fili and Kili had made quick work of a bath and washing themselves. Soon they were back in their room, Kili sitting on his knees behind Fili, brushing his hair.

"Are you sure you're ok here alone?" Fili questioned as Kili hit a patch of tangled hair. "I'll be fine. You should go see her. She likes you, ya know." Kili said as he tugged the comb free.

After rebraiding his hair, Fili went through the small amount of clothes he had left that were clean. While in the bath, the elves must have come to collect their dirty clothes to wash them. Fili pulled on a clean pair of small clothes and dark brown trousers. He found a simple cream colored shirt, soft and puffy when he first put it on. He gave Kili a smile and a nod before closing the door to their room and began the long trek down a narrow hall to Keta's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keta had forgone the wet towels she was in for a white night shirt and small clothes. She had pulled almost every pillow down from the tall bed and the thick duvet and made a makeshift bed infront of the fire place. Since Fili was with his brother in their own room, Keta would have to find another way to stay warm for the time being. Keta stretched out of the floor, surrounded by pillows and warmth. It was nothing compared with Fili. With Fili, it wasn't just his warmth, it was his scent, the way his strong arms would wrap around her and protect her. She could be held by him and everything would melt away. Everything would leave her mind until it was just her and Fili. Keta was almost fully asleep, until a rap on the door shook her awake.

To her delight, Fili was on the other side. He looked like he was dressed for comfort and there was a distinct glow to his skin. "I wanted to see how you were settling in." Fili said as he shifted his weight to his left side. "Everythings fine, just a little cold, but nothing I can't handle." Keta didn't want to worry him anymore than he seemed to be.

Keta stepped out of the way as a silent invitation to enter the room. Fili quickly compiled, padded in and spinning on his feet to watch Keta. After she closed the door, she pressed her back to the door. They didn't say much for the time being, they weren't sure what to say. Fili glanced over the fire place and saw the makeshift bed. He pointed to it and was about to ask, but Keta beat him to it, "I got cold after my bath and I didn't want to bother you." She ducked her head down to stare at the floor. Fili smile and padded over until Keta was staring at the tops of their feet. He caught her chin in between his thumb and finger and lifted her head to meet her gaze. "You are never a bother." He leaned in a pressed a soft kiss to her lips. It was a soft pressure, but it still comunicated how he felt towards her.

Keta's hands found their way into Fili's tunic and pulled him closer. Fili took the half step needed to pin Keta to the door and kiss her properly. When his broke the kiss, Keta nuzzled his forhead with hers and snaked her arms around the back of her neck. Fili smiled and bent down long enough to find the back of her knees. He lifted her so she could lock her ankles at the bottom of his spine. Her head fell to the side and rested on his shoulder before he set her on the pile of pillow infront of the fire place. Fili sat behind her and placed a leg on either side of her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him until her back was pressed flush to his front. He moved her hair to fall over one shoulder and began nuzzling and kissing the back of her neck and shoulder. Keta rested back and tilted her head to the side for him to have better access.

She began to turn herself, slinging her legs over his left leg and resting her head against his chest. Fili could see how sleepy she was. He moved her to his side and grabbed the duvet. He laid next to her and pulled the duvet up to her chin. Keta curled into him and clung to his side. Fili put his arm under her to act as a pillow for her head.

When he looked down, he saw her fast sleep, snoring lightly. Fili smiled and pressed a small kiss to her forehead before falling into a well deserved sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose slowly in the mid-summer sky and hit Fili directly in the face. He winced and scrunched his face. He looked down at Keta, who had turned in her sleep and was now facing the fire place. Her back was pressed flush to Fili's front. She was curled up and cuddling a pillow with her head laying on Fili's arm. Fili brushed away some of Keta's hair that was blocking her neck and pressed soft kisses on her.

 

Keta began to wake slowly by the small pressure on her neck. When she turned her head, she met Fili's lips and kisses back. He tilted his head slightly so their lips would slot together prefectly.

 

Fili grew bolder as his hand roamed the surface of Keta's stomache. He gently pressed his tongue to the seam of Keta's lips.

 

Keta jerked back slightly, "Did you lick me?" Fili smiled and murmured against her lips, "Something like that?" Fili tried gaining access again and failed.

 

"Come on." He purred with a wide grin, "Let me in." He whispered as he nuzzled the side of her face. Keta smiled and turn so she was on her side, facing Fili. She drapped her arm over his hip and pulled him into a hard kiss. Fili pressed in once more and Keta let him pass. It was akward at first, the side of Fili's tongue across hers.

 

A loud knock came from the behind the door. Fili gave Keta an apologetic last kiss and strode over to open the door slightyly. Kili came bursting into the room and slamming the door closes. He was sweating and panted as he leaned against the door. "What's the matter, brother?" Fili asked with a worried tone to his voice.

 

"Thorin... is looking... for you." Kili panted out, trying to catch his breath as he spoke. Fili's face looked as hard as stone. "What did you say? Where is he?"

 

"I told him you went to the bath house to get ready for today." Kili said, finally standing up straight. Fili walked over to Keta, still sitting on the floor. He gave her one more kiss. "I'd like to stay with you again. Is tonight acceptable?"

 

Keta nodded quickly and pulled him down once more before he sprinted out of the room for the bath house. Keta stood slowly and began taking the pillow and duvet back to the unused bed. Kili watched her for a moment and slipped out of the room without her noticing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Fili and Keta's day were spent away from each other, Fili with Thorin, talking about traveling plans, and Keta with Bilbo, taking a stroll around Rivendell. Keta and Bilbo talked over anything and everything, Bag End, the weather, and the trip so far. When they returned, the company was grouping into the dining hall for dinner. This meal, to the dwarfs, was far more satisfying. Large platters were full of roasted meat and seasoned potatos, there was a side salad, but none of the dwarfs dared to touch it. Keta and Fili sat across from each other, stealing glances thoughout the meal.

 

Later that night, Keta found herself alone in her room. She sat by the fire place wrapped in a small wool blanket. Her eyelids became heavy with sleep and she was about to turn in for the night when she heard a soft tap on the door.

 

Keta opened the door just a crack and saw the glint of Fili's clasps on his mustache before swinging the door open fully to allow him entrance. Fili stumbled into the room, arms full with two mugs, a jug of honey mead, and a large bowl of sweet fruits.

 

After closing the door, Keta turned around just in time to see Fili all but collapse in front of the fire. Keta had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle before coming to rest behind him. She wrapped her arms around he waist as he pour two mugs full of honey mead and handed one to Keta.

 

She accepted it as she slid down beside him. Fili set down everything else in front of him. He grabbed a berry from the bowl and oftered it to Keta. She opened her mouth and Fili tossed it towards her, hitting her in the nose. When the fruit rolled on the floor, Keta and Fili began to giggle. They eyes met for a moment before Keta ducked down to sip at her mead. Fili turned and began to gulp down the sweet drink. When the cup left his lips, Keta started giggling again.

 

He turned to her, confused. She pulled out a small cloth from her pocket and wiped the foam from his upper lip. After he realized what she was laughing at, all he could do was grin at her. As her hand came down from his lips, his hand moved to cup her cheek and pull her close. Fili pressed their lips together gently, waiting for Keta to make a move. And that's exactly was she did.

 

Keta pressed up into the kiss. She snaked her arms around Fili's neck, pulled him closer to her, and slotted their lips together. Their tongues battled for a moment, but soon began to slide together in tandem. Kissing was almost effortless. It almost felt natural. As if their lips were meant to practice this dance. Fili wanted, no, needed more. His hands pushed down on her back to press her chest flush to his. His kisses became harder, faster.

 

Keta broke away, gasping for air as she began grabbing as his tunic. Fili let her waist go to lift his shirt up past him head. He tossed it to the side and his hand took their place at Keta's waist. Her hand came to rest on either side of his broad chest. The flesh there was covered in soft, golden hair. Keta paused as she began running her fingers though the mats of hair, pulling near desperate whimpers from Fili. He couldn't wait anymore. The tent in his trousers became unbearable.

 

Fili stood up swiftly, leaving Keta on floor, confused, until she came eye to eye to what was causing him grief. She looked up in time for him to sweep down and pick her up in his arms. Fili walked to the large bed and deposited her on the bed. Keta bounced once when she hit the soft duvet, letting out a small whimper before Fili began attacking her mouth.

 

The kisses were rushed, but lacked no passion. Fili laid almost all his weight on Keta. She liked the pressure, the heat from his body, and the scratch of his beard as he began mouthing his way down her neck.

 

Fili moved to pull her shirt above her head. Keta shivered as the cold night air hit her skin and she instinctively moved to cover herself. Fili looked her with concern and then it hit him. “Have you ever.” He asked and she shook her head. “We can wait if you need to.” He suggested and that make Keta almost whine. “No.” She said hugging and holding onto his chest. “No, I want this. Please, don’t turn me away.” She began nuzzling his chest, she couldn’t bear to look him in the eyes.

 

Fili smiled and wrapped his arms around her. “Ok, but we are going to take this slowly.” Keta nodded at that as Fili pulled her up to the head of the bed. He moved down to remove her pants and small clothes. Keta was very shy and curled up to cover herself. Fili understood. He moved off the bed and pulled the top of the duvet out from under her and lifted it so she could get under and warm.

 

Keta pulled the duvet up to her chest to cover her breasts. While he was up, Fili removed the rest of his clothes and when he looked back at Keta, she had a bright blush that ran all the way up to her ears. Fili just chuckled and got under the covers. He moved to lay right next to her as she move to lay on her side and face him. “Would you like to touch me first, or should I do that to you?” Fili said. “Could I start?” Keta asked shyly. “Of course.” Fili said lying back for her to touch him.

 

Keta laid her hand on his chest over his heart and ran it over the hard expanse of his torso. She moved down to press kisses in the middle of his chest and began kissing down to his stomach. Fili had moved to lay on his back and his breathing came out in heavy huffs. Keta came to a stop at his belly button and looked up at him. He was already sweating. Fili snaked his hand behind her head and pulled her into a scorching kiss.

 

Keta yielded and Fili flipped her to lay on her back. “My turn.” Fili said, breaking the kiss. He trailed kisses down her neck. It wasn’t long until she was panting. Fili stopped in the middle of her breasts and looked up. “If you don’t like something or you want me to do something, don’t hesitate to tell me. I want you to comfortable. This is your night.” Fili said moving to hover over her breasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger. Another chapter to come soon, I hope.


End file.
